Hutunk hu
The Hutunk hu were a stateless society that inhabited the northern reaches of Suhwatunk (lit. Sun Island, better translated as "Island of the Sun.") around 0 A.F.B. They were a remarkably egalitarian culture, possessing no gender roles in the traditional sense, and having a hierarchy based on age, instead of on birthrite, merit, or wealth. Demographics Around Twenty-one thousand people live within the lands of the Hu. Most live in villages of around 100 people, though the largest can get up to 500 people in size. The vast majority of these people are in some way involved with they production of food - be it as a farmer, a herder, or a hunter-gatherer. Most villages hover around subsistence levels, but the largest are usually at an above-subsistence level. Most villages have a large amount of people who can weave wool into both regular clothes and into the colorful tartan that serves to identify separate Hushiss. Social Structure The Hu operate in a stateless society based upon local settlements (Tunkhu) which are made of family groups (Hushiss). These settlements are lead by the eldest among the various family groups, who operate with ultimate authority, checked only by the patriarchs and matriarchs of the other Hushiss. Usually, they arrange marriages and settle disputes between both the people of their Hushiss and other Hushiss. When a dispute arises - both within and between the Hushiss - the elders convene and try to find a compromise between the two parties, but when a compromise can not be found, the two parties (both individuals and whole settlements) usually begin the process of war. This warfare mostly consists of rustling sheep and goats, raiding to capture enough of the opponent's people or food that they surrender and can be absorbed, and a general avoidance of pitched battle or wholesale slaughter of a rival Hushiss. Language The Hu speak Haahu (lit. People Air, best translated as Language or speech.) which is a language that focuses on the concrete, having few words that are not used daily. It's base is in phonetic representation of the environment's sounds. Words themselves are usually compounds of two basic elements or ideas that are based in the context, and usually are not taken literally. Religion The Hu follow the Hushiss su, or "Household of the Sun." It is believed that the Sun and moon form a celestial couple, and bring forth the earth, animals, spirits, and men from their coupling. The two are held as the representation of masculinity (the Moon) and femininity (the Sun), and are prayed to by those who seek guidance in the domains that they hold beneath them. This doesn't mean that society has strict gender roles - no, Hu society is remarkably egalitarian in its own way. Roles exist mostly as guides for life, as skill in a given profession is prized above ones gender. Aside from the Celestial Couple, each Hushiss has it's own personal spirits, who are made into idols and worshiped alongside the Couple. Category:Nations, states, countries & civilisations